Mad Cry: The Awakening
by CrysisXO
Summary: Raven wants to believe she's safe. But when her favorite person becomes insane, he pays her a visit, and even her sister Rian cannot protect her from his seductive influence... How many victims will Cry take with him? Will her life be destroyed by the one she's always loved?... *Rated T for mildly disturbing content*
1. Chapter 1: Blackout

It was dark. I was alone, internet gone, as I lay on my bed by my window and watched the storm roll over the sky. The lightning lit up the dark clouds in an instant, and was gone just as fast as it had come. I reached my hand out to touch the cold glass- since it was winter at the time- and found myself reluctant to actually come into contact with the hard material. I pulled back, and simply looked up at the sky, fascinated with it's power. I started to smile a little.

It was about 2 in the morning. The storm first arrived as soon as the sun had fallen below the horizon. I was drifting to sleep, when I felt a warm breath near my ear... I jumped, which was not good. The sudden, fast motion while my body was trying to shut down caused me to moan with dizziness.

_My head..._

I slowly but surely regained a level point of view, and then tried to process what had just happened to me. While attempting to do so, there was a chuckle coming from my closet. I felt like I had heard that chuckle before...  
No. I was going insane.  
Suddenly that storm wasn't so beautiful anymore. I became worried for my own life. Someone, or something was in my room. My house, my vicinity. My only safe haven was now corrupted with an unknown darkness. I crept off of my bed; slowly... it's creaking only made my mind reel even more with fear. However, I did manage to get off of the bed with some ease.

I ran to my bedroom door, opened it, and ran out; shutting it behind me. The floorboards also creaked, draining my sanity further. I looked around, seeing no one, not a single soul in sight. This wasn't good. I _knew_ someone was in this house. I'm not imagining things, I _know _someone was here with me. _I know I'm not alone!  
_There was little sanity left in me, but I savaged up the strength - the courage I had left - and calmed my breathing. I became dizzy again; the stress not making it any easier. That same chuckle was once again heard, just louder this time.

_No... no, please no. Who are you? What do you want from me?!_

I couldn't bring myself to say the words aloud. I turned around, and for a fraction of a second, saw a male figure outside on my balcony. It was basically a shadow, but something about it seemed off. I could see the contrast, the unnatural shine to his 'face', but it didn't seem like a face to me.  
He was an average height... not tall, not short. His hair was sticking out in places, but he managed to make it look neat. The way I saw him, he was positioned with his hands behind his back, his legs looked to be about a foot spread apart from the other, and his head was tilted creepily. I backed up, and kept backing up until my back hit the living room wall. I blinked.. and there he was in front of me.

_It was only a blink..._

I gasped, unable to move, unable to blink anymore. I stared at this figure... his smooth, graceful walk, his twisted mask...  
As the lightning flashed once more, I was able to get a better look at his features. His hair was a messy, dark brunette, but all of his facial features besides his perfectly shaped, smiling mouth, were unidentified. I didn't get a good look at the face the mask contained, but I got more detail nontheless. He stepped up to me... silent as he took my hand and swung me around so my back was facing the open space of the living room. He shoved me to the ground, a thin butcher knife in hand as he got on top of me. I whined, unable to do anything else; for I was still immobile. He slid the blade down my cheek slowly. It only cut so deep, and blood did escape; dripping down my face in 4 red streaks. I winced, and tried to move again, failing miserably. I was at the last seconds of my life.  
Or so I thought.

The lightning flashed brightly, for the remaining minute I was still conscious, and only then did I realize who the masked man was. The eyes were hollowed out, scribbed holes. The usual, neat poker-face mouth was now jagged lines meant to be razor-sharp teeth, where the majority of blood was found, outlined in the same wicked pattern the teeth were. It was horrifying, but I knew who this man was.  
"Cry..?" I whispered with my last ounce of strength.  
He laughed like a maniac.. His real mouth was smiling with means to kill, but he didn't seem to be attacking me anymore. Just waiting... "Good guess. Though it seems the Cry you've come to know has gone a little... what's the word..."  
He leaned down, tilted my chin up to his face, and smiled wider, "MAD," he finished his sentence, and my eyes widened as my surroundings faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2: Insane

**Alright, so I've been told you can do some author notes using bold and/or italics so I shall do so.  
Hello! :D  
This is a little story I'm putting together, Mad!Cry is involved, yes, and a few other characters I decided to create for this particular story as well. I hope you enjoy, since this is my first piece of writing here, and beware of other chapters to come. ^-^ Thanks for reading~**

I woke up in my bedroom. My blanket perfectly set along my body, the pillow neatly below my head. The sun was shining outside my room window... it was like nothing had ever happened.

_Was it all just a horrible nightmare..?_

I got up, my silk nightgown wasn't torn, or ruined, it was exactly how I had remembered it to be when I put it on last night. My mind was reeling, but I got out of bed with ease, the creaky floorboards bringing back some of that.. that nightmare. Soon enough, I had gotten myself into the shower, got out, got dressed, and was off to school.  
I woke up with a headache that morning. I found myself rubbing my temples during the school hours, trying to get that dream off of my mind. I couldn't concentrate even if my life had depended on it.  
A few hours after I got home, I decided to call my sister Rian. She was in training for the day. It was like school for her like school is for me, except it's not about sitting in a desk learning about mathematical equations or anything of that sort. She picked up after the first few rings. "Hey, what's up?" came a slightly muffled voice on the other end.  
"I was wondering if you could come over to my place this weekend. Like, maybe tonight if it's okay," I tried not to sound too eager, rather tried to make it sound like a natural hang-out.  
I heard laughter. "Why so sudden, sis? Something bothering yah?" I heard her dismantling her outfit; good thing I caught her just in time.  
"It's not that big of a deal, I don't think. I can tell you about it when you get here."  
"Woah, woah, woah, I never said I'd come. What's up?" she started to sound concerned. _Dammit...  
_"I have to tell you personally. Please come?"  
I could almost see her nodding, "Of course, I'll be right over as soon as I can. Promise. 5 minutes, tops."  
The line dropped, and the dial tone was heard.  
I sighed, plopping myself onto my couch. It was about 6 in the afternoon, and the sun would be setting soon. So far, there was an orange glow just above the horizon. I was now deathly afraid of the night.. those storms.. and I begged for her to come knock on that door soon. I closed my eyes for a while, relaxing my entire body. Before I knew it, 10 minutes had passed and I heard an echo of a voice. I didn't know whose it was... it sounded like a mixture between Rian's and... I opened my eyes, and for one second, I saw Cry. The same one from my nightmare. That same mask. His smile was wicked and full of insanity. There was a flash of lightning in that second, the knife in hand, his blade stained with the dark red tint of blood.  
In the next second, I was screaming.  
That face was actually my sisters'.  
"Raven!" she held me firmly by the shoulders. "Raven, what's wrong?! What did you see?!"  
I gasped, I choked, I tried to catch my breath. Through all of the gagging and wheezing, I put my hand over my chest, only to become weak again. I fell to the ground. "Oh, god... Rian, help me.." Her icy blue eyes were full of worry.  
"Tell me what happened..." she whispered calmly.  
"Ryan," I managed. "Ryan was in my dreams last night, he- he cut my cheek... he made me pass out. I saw you but I thought you were him... so I screamed."  
She looked confused. "Ryan? You don't mean Cry, do you? I thought he lived in the south-east, how did he suddenly come here?"  
I looked at her, my eyes blazing. "That's my point. He's either come here to especially attack me, or I'm just losing my mind.." I whispered the last part of my sentence, my eyes going blank out into space. Rian snapped her fingers, and my eyes returned to hers. "If you're explaining something that might cost you your sanity, keep your eyes on me and stay focused. I don't want to lose you to psychosis." I nodded slowly, gradually gaining the strength back to sit up.  
The moment I did, I looked behind Rian at the glass door that led out into the balcony. It was dark now; the stars and the full moon were the only things lighting up the darkness that we called night. I stared at it for a while, while my sister stared at me. "S-sorry, I just... in my dream... that balcony door is where I first saw him.. his silhouette..." I looked down, my voice was back to normal, but it had that spark in it that let you know I was still terrified.  
She sighed deeply and started to get up. "Stay RIGHT here. I'll go get you some water..." I gasped, and suddenly something possessed me to reach up and grab her arm. "Don't leave," I pleaded as I looked up at her. "Please don't."  
She returned my worried gaze with a frown. "If something happens, I won't be far. You live in a one story apartment. With my training, Ryan won't be able to harm you. You have you trust me on this, sis." I slowly released her arm. "O-okay..."  
As she left the room, everything became colder. I felt lonely, unsafe, unsecure in every way imaginable. I hugged my knees, and tried to think rationally. I felt another warm breath right next to my neck, followed by an all-too-familiar chuckle... "You don't really think this is a dream... do you?" His voice was soft and breathy, "Even if it was, your little sister wouldn't be able to help you anyway, now would she.." His voice faded into a faint echo... and he brought some of my sanity with him.

My breathing started to get heavier. I couldn't scream... I couldn't scream Rian's name. Instead I tried to pound on the wall as hard as I could, but again, my strength had failed me once more. I collapsed silently on the floor, my body curled into a fetal position, my breathing as heavy as my heartbeat. "Rian..." I managed a small whisper. I heard running footsteps. and my sister's voice came from a distance, though she was right beside me. "Raven..!"  
It was that mixture... between Rian and Cry's voice.. "Leave me alone.." I shuddered, rocking back and forth, "Leave me _ALONE!" _I shrieked. Rian put her hand over my mouth, shh-ing me quietly. "Listen, listen... Raven, come back to me. Ryan is not here. I can promise you this. You're hallucinating, you're creating your own illusion. Come on, Raven, realize this- come _BACK _to me!"  
And suddenly all was quiet. I opened my tightly-closed eyes and my light-brown eyes were just as they were before. "Rian?" I looked puzzled. She hesitated, still processing my sudden memory loss.  
"How are you... Wh-what happened?"  
I shook my head. "Nothing happened," I said with an innocent, straight face.  
She froze in place. "R-... Raven?" she said without turning around, "who-...?"  
I blinked emotionlessly. "Oh, that reminds me. Rian-?"  
"-Huh?"  
"There's someone behind you."

**Left off on a bit of a cliff-hanger. o.o But it's alright, there's a next chapter waiting for you. If you would like to read more, please write a review for me, tell me whatcha think, and I'll improve if you'd like me to. Constructive criticism is welcomed; I'd love to become a better writer in any way. ^-^ Now, read on!**


	3. Chapter 3: Help is (not) on the way

**Aaaaaaaaaaand here it is. Second chapter, workin' on the third.  
Mysteriousness contained.  
Romance between two characters is contained.  
Cry fans will be pleased with his insanity, I'm sure, so here.  
Love you guys. Youpplsocrazy xD**

And there he was... the one who attacked me in my nightmare last night.. That wasn't a dream, was it? Suddenly I wasn't effected by his presence anymore. Him being right in front of me, behind my sister, I felt it was normal. I looked up at him, and he looked at me, smiling wickedly still. He knelt down beside Rian, tilting his head towards her ear as he placed his index finger under her chin, just for touch. My sister refused to turn her head. She looked straight at me instead, trying to keep herself as still as possible.  
"Aw," Ryan smiled wider and laughed, "why won't you look at me? Am I that terrible?" She didn't nod, she only spoke. To my surprise, she wasn't as terrified as I had thought her to be. She didn't move, she didn't frown, nor did she smile. She was still as emotionless and expressionless as I.  
"I won't look at you because there's no point to it."  
She stopped there. She didn't go on; she left him on a cliffhanger. She didn't explain it. But Cry was smart enough to realize within the first 5 seconds of silence.  
"Ah, I see..." he whispered, that smile never leaving his face. "Are you curious as to what I look like?"  
"I'm not curious, Ryan. I'm just saying that there is no point in turning around to look at you-"  
He snapped her head sideways, her head now turned to face him. I had no reaction.  
"... if there's really nothing to look at."  
He chuckled, "Is there really..?" He let go of her chin, and put his left hand under his mask, and the other on top. His hands were surprisingly graceful, as if that mask we're the most fragile piece of glass in history. See now, I was genuinely interested in what he was doing, so I turned my head to the side, like a curious puppy of sorts. Cry slowly started to pull the mask upwards...

He was slow about it. He took his time as if time itself had stopped. Rian suddenly flung her hand forward and stopped him from going any further. She only spoke three words. "Stop. Don't, Ryan."  
He started laughing. Laughing as if he belonged in an Asylum. The laughter went on until she couldn't take it anymore. She tackled him to the ground, laying him flat and holding him by the wrists. "I have nothing to say to you except this," she said firmly, "come near me or my sister again-" she stood up with ease, taking her scythe, gripping it with her life. She knelt down a little more, her foot placed on his chest threateningly, "And I _will _kill you."  
Ryan narrowed his head, focused, and within a fraction of a second, Rian tripped. He had rolled sideways with a speed that she couldn't keep up with. He still laughed, "Silly, silly Rian... I hate to break it to you but," he ran to the balcony like lightning, getting up on the ledge and balancing. Balancing with enough time to say these 4 words, "I'm afraid you won't."  
Rian tried to get there on time, but he had already fallen backwards. He fell with a clear intention to fall. His hands reaching to the sky, his body straight. I got up slowly, and as I did, Rian looked at me, hurt, surprised that I, her own sister, didn't help in her time of need. I myself, though, never recognized how hurt she really was. So I stood, unfazed by whatever came my way, but suddenly, after he left, I started to smile.

"Rian; you've helped me so very much these past years..." I walked, as graceful as the man that was here before, into the kitchen, pulling out a knife, as thin, but sharper than the one Ryan had been carrying. "But even I think it's about time for me to be off on my own, yes?" Rian's look was both horrified and anger-ridden. Everything was different. Mad!Cry had hypnotized me to the point of becoming mad myself, but I didn't mind at the time.  
However... if the part of myself that was screaming, "_Wake up, Raven! Please! You need your sister, I beg of you, come back..! Let me out...!_" was able to control my body...  
I definitely would have thought a whole lot differently.

Somewhere inside of me, I knew this was wrong, but I did it anyway. I had to leave. Mad!Raven wanted me to leave. I had no choice. Every movement and every thought I had was controlled and manipulated. Though somewhere inside of me, I knew that the terrified Raven I really was, was there, screaming to break out of her prison. I ran to the balcony, my smile seemingly more and more wicked the more you stared, and the more you realized what I had become. Rian couldn't look at me any longer, so she simply stared at the ground, waiting, but never watching, as I left. As soon as my prescence was gone, I was off and into the forest. Looking for a victim, but also looking for Ryan, Cry, himself. And somehow, I knew exactly where to find him.

Rian finally raced towards the door as soon as she sensed that I was fully gone. She locked it, shut it tight. She closed the balcony door, shut it hard, locked it tight. She raced to every single window, shut it, and locked it tight. Everything was shut, everything... almost.. secure.  
Immediately after she finished securing the house, she pulled out her cell phone, out of breath, panting, her hand on her forehead, exhausted and terrified for her own life and mine, but she wasn't one to give up on a fight. She had fears, and she had doubts, but never once in her life did she break down and cry over her fears.  
So she called the one she trusted.  
As well as the one she loved.  
He picked up within the first ring.


	4. Chapter 4: Seeking Out the Darkness

I was walking with my blade in hand. Not one to stick to the path, I made my own little shortcut through the weeds, branches, and trees.  
"Cry..." I purred, cutting down anything and everything that was in my way, walking and not stopping. Soon, I could sense him. He smelled of blood, and somehow I had grown fond of that. More than my normal self would like me to be.  
I stuck the knife into a nearby tree, climbing it with ease, and relaxing against one of its thick branches. How far had I gone away from home?

Mad!Raven didn't care. All she wanted now was the one she was influenced by. Infected by.  
The one she desired with every ounce of her strength. She would find him, or he would find her. But she'd see to it that the reunion be soon.  
I waited and listened. I could feel the light footsteps of his feet, one after the other. "Raven." I heard him say, though I never saw him. The footsteps I felt suddenly came to a halt.

"Raven..." I heard him say again. "I can see you, you know." It's true. He could.  
Because when I jumped down, he was right behind me.

He grabbed me by the waist, and I didn't yelp. No, not at all. "You've been obedient. Submissive. Why is that..?"  
I could feel his warm breath by my ear, and soon I pulled away from him, in shock.  
_What?  
_My normal self was surfacing.

"Rian?" he immediately said. He's not one to say a simple 'hello' when Rian is the one who's calling.  
"Sora," and she greeted him in the same way. Instantly feeling a little better."Sora, I... Raven's gone. She left."  
There was a silence on the other end.  
"Who took her?"  
She took a deep breath nervously, hoping he'd believe her. Then again, she trusted him with everything. Had they not known each other for nearly 10 years?  
"She wasn't taken... she was influenced by-" She hesitated, but she could practically hear his worry and want through the phone. She finally let her deep breath out slowly, calming further, ever so slightly. "... Cry," Rian finished. "She was influenced," another deep breath.. "by Cry."

As Sora could hear her exhale; he, too, relaxed. His shoulders were tense, after clearly hearing the uneasy tone in her voice. What was he supposed to-?  
"I'll come right over," he said with no hesitation whatsoever.  
"You mean... you believe me..?" She was biting her lower lip out of anxiety, but that soon faded.  
Sora sighed, a happy sigh. "Of course I do, Rian. If you called me and were as worried as you sounded, I would believe every word you'd say. No one I have ever known could possibly feign the worry I heard in your voice." You could hear him smiling. "I'll be over soon, Rian. We'll go look for Raven together, I promise."  
A pause.  
"Good-bye..."  
Rian nodded slowly. "Good-bye."  
The call ended, and she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat after leaving the comfort of his voice. "I love you.." she whispered, sighing.

Cry tilted his head. "You're different. Did I jinx your duteous behavior?" he smiled sweetly, feigning innocence.  
"Maybe you did. Maybe you didn't. I'm not one to know."  
"Now what is that supposed to mean?"  
"It means you're acting as if I'm you."  
"You're not making sense, Raven."  
"Do I care?"  
Cry thought for a bit. "...I'm not one to know."

I smiled, the moonlight surrounded this area to where there were beautiful shadows all to surround us. The gray-blue light illuminating the night.. "Are you going to surrender? Or does it absolutely _have _to be forced?" Something about Mad!Raven gave me strength. But this was me speaking.  
It was me. Wanting the Cry I've always known and love to surface."You're in there. I know you are, Ryan."  
He shook his head, his smile was faint, but it was still present. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.  
Now it was my turn to shake my head. "You're lying," was all I said. The smile that was on his face merely 5 seconds ago faded into a nervous line. His mouth showed no emotion now, and his mask concealed any evidence if he even had an emotion to show.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, almost as a test for him, because I knew exactly what he meant.  
His voice nearly shook with an eagerness I had never noticed before. "I'm not lying." His voice was normal. Was this him? Was he not _just_ Mad?  
"I mean, Raven. _I'm_ not lying to you. Mad!Cry is."

I, involuntarily, took a step back. "Cry. It's.. it's you, isn't it?" I asked cautiously. He studied me. Who I was, what I looked like, what he thought I was feeling. And after about a minute of searching, he nodded. "Yep. All me.." he replied.  
I swallowed. There was a long silence, one of which I wasn't comfortable with. "Cry.." I spoke up.  
"Hm?" He seemed perfectly normal. Calmer than I had expected.  
"Where is your 'other side,' so to speak?" I took a step forward, and he took a step back.  
He thought for a moment. "You mean the narcissistic bastard? Yeah, I don't know. Nor do I care. And, may I ask, why are we here?"  
I blinked. So this really was him. "You influenced me..." I mused quietly, ignoring his question, "didn't you?" I looked up at him, waiting for an answer as if I'd get one immediately.  
I did.  
"No. Look, sweetheart, Mad!Cry and myself are two entirely different personalities. Hm? Get it? So whatever he's done to you, I guarantee it's none of my doing."  
While he was completely serious, I snickered. He looked at me, and if I could see his face, I'm sure it would have the look of annoyance. "I'm sorry," I smiled slightly, not bothering to hide it this time, "it's just hard to take you seriously with such an evil-looking mask. Not only that, but it's hard to tell anything, really. Being as there _is_ a mask concealing almost all of your features."  
His visible mouth showed a slight smile. "So what, you want me to take it off, then?"  
I tilted my head, curious. "You'd do that?"  
His smile widened. "You haven't known me long enough to know the answer to that, have you?"  
I gave a false look of sadness and disappointment. "No. No, I know. I should've known in the first place- I'm _terribly_ sorry, my friend." There was a smirk under my sarcastic expression, in which he saw right through. "Good girl," he smiled. "I'm proud of you."  
If there was a word for extreme, overloading, carefree, floating happiness that existed in all the words in the English language, I'd use it. Sadly, there isn't enough expression in a few groups of mere letters that could accurately express how happy I was at that moment.  
But that feeling disappeared in a painful blow as soon as a terrifying thought came to mind.  
"How much time do we have until they take over again..?" I frowned.  
Immediately, his smile disappeared as well. "There's really no way to tell as far as I'm concerned. I apologize."  
"No need to," I said quickly. "I don't want you feeling upset. Not now, anyway. Being as we don't know who will become Mad first, nor do we know how much time it'll be before-" Some instinct cut me off. I stood there, staring into the distance. At nothing.  
"Raven," Cry said my name sternly.  
No reply.  
"Raven," he said again, louder this time.  
Still. No answer.  
My eyes narrowed, and there was a hint of a smile on my face, though Cry hadn't noticed. Otherwise, he would've realized the exact reason I was acting so strange.  
I moved, with a purpose, to the knife I had jammed into the tree I was sitting on before. I pulled it out with a force that Cry didn't think I had in me, and at that moment, he knew that I had turned again.  
"Raven!" he yelled after me. But right then and there, he gave up on the spot. Knowing I wouldn't be answering back anytime soon, he shook his head and walked off without another word.


End file.
